Immortals
by murakami-kumiko
Summary: Holly is a strange one: she doesn't age. She has been alone for 10 years, but her life changes when a certain pair of demons find her on the street and take her in to travel alongside them. No pairings, nothing really that mature, but rating will change if necessary. I'm going to stick alot of immortals in here! :D Will update as long as I have ideas. First fan fiction, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Holly roamed the street in silence. There were people all around her, making plenty of noise, but she said nothing, just kept going. Her walking down the street, alone, must have seemed strange to any normal person, but none of the city folk seemed to deem it necessary to pause their busy schedules long enough to investigate the eight year old girl's presence. Holly herself didn t feel like explaining why she was here to anyone at the moment, anyway. They would take her to an orphanage, because Holly's parents were deceased. Being taken to places like those was extremely annoying for her, since everything always went the same: They brought her there, she lied about her name and basic information, and then she escaped. It was routine.

Holly knew she would have to find a place to stay eventually, for time had passed as she wandered. It was almost dark. Being out at night scared her, and she decided she must find someplace to stay very quickly. None of the alleyways were exactly inviting, but she had no time to beg for shelter. She had no home at the moment. Strangers weren t always very happy to see a young child pleading on their doorstep, but she had to do that very thing almost every it night. It usually worked, but there were only shady-looking shops on the street Holly had stumbled onto. The alleys looked warm compared to these. Holly walked down one way and found a cardboard box.

'Guess it's the best I can do today.'

She sighed as she crawled in. As soon as she had gotten as comfortable as possible, considering she was in a box, she heard a small pitter-patter noise. She groaned as rain fell, getting heavier by the minute.

'What is with this horrible day? This almost never happens!'

It was on days like this Holly really wanted her family back. She had no choice but to leave them, with the way they looked at her like a monster. Many other people might react the same, though, once they learned about Holly's very unique trait . The girl did not, in fact, age. She had had the appearance of an 8 year old since 1889, and now that it was 1900, it was obvious she wouldn't grow up. Her own family had decided she was cursed, but they didn't have the heart to throw Holly out onto the street. That was why Holly left. The street seemed much better than staying with a family that only knows how to sit in awkward silences; a family that was afraid of her, despised her company. Holly just couldn't take it. Their kindness had made her feel worse. It wasn't her fault that _thing _had decided to attack the day Holly went to play outside. It didn't make Holly evil, so why was she so scary? She started to cry, sitting in her little box while the rain poured down. When Holly was normal, her sisters would comfort her when she cried. Going over memories just made her cry harder, especially happy ones.

'Can't someone come save me from this? Is this what all the people in the fairy tales meant when they wanted to stay young? What good does it do if you're alone?'

The heavens seemed to be feeling generous today, for just then a pair of heeled shoes stopped in front of Holly's little box. The legs they were attached to slowly bent as the stranger crouched down in front of her. Her eyes widened when she looked at his face. He seemed young, maybe in his early teens, with one big blue eye and another covered with a black eyepatch. Holly almost giggled when she saw it. He looked like a pirate! He had dark blue hair, too. Holly thought that looked cool. She hadn't met anyone with blue hair before, and it looked kind of weird. She stopped staring at his hair when he spoke.

**A/N: I'm sorry okay, I don't know what to make him say and I'm tired. First fan fiction. I've never written before because I was sure everyone would be OOC when I wrote them, and I'm still not sure how realistic Ciel and Sebastian are going to be in this story. Ooh, no, I need to stick all the reapers in here! They don't age either! Expect them, I guess. Sorry if it sucks, but it's just a first chapter. I plan on writing more. If nobody reviews and I run out of ideas, it will probably just end. Oh well, I have plans at the moment. Kumiko out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What is a lady doing out here in the rain?" Holly looked at him, not sure if she could trust him or not. He didn't look mean, and he wasn't a grown up. Holly didn't go anywhere with men, her mama taught her not to do that. She hadn't said anything before the boy spoke once again.

"Do you need to get home? Are you lost?"

It was then that Holly found words. Her voice shook from the cold as she answered.

"I...no...I don't have any place to go." She heaved a cough on the last word. Holly had always been vulnerable to colds, and being in the rain made matters much worse.

"I see." The blue boy held out his hand. "An alley is no place for a lady. You could come with me, if you like." Holly stared at his hand like it was an alien. Go with him?

Well, he seemed nice, and it was cold.

"O-okay." She took his hand and he pulled her up out of the box. After a minute, Holly realized she didn't feel any rain. She looked up and saw an umbrella above her head. She glanced at the boy. He wasn't holding it, so who...she looked beside her and saw a tall man with dark hair and a black coat. She stared at him for a second.

He didn't seem as nice. He looked kind of creepy, actually, but handsome at the same time.

The boy noticed her staring at the man, and spoke. "Oh, I apologize, I am Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Care to tell us your name?"

Holly wasn't sure what to do for a second. Should she tell them her name? She liked the boy, but the man didn't seem very nice. Holly knew it wasn't a good idea, but she did it anyway. "My name's H-holly Taylor. N-nice t-t-to meet you, Mr. Phantomhive."

Ciel smiled, but it looked...weird. Not exactly like a smirk, but not exactly a happy smile. It looked fake. His eyes seemed a little weird, too. For a second they looked red. That made no sense, and Holly shook off the thought. The boy and his butler led her out of the alley to a carriage. The creepy man was good at holding an umbrella, if that makes sense at all. Holly was no wetter than she had been in the box. She hadn't been aware of how tired she was until she stepped into the carriage and sat down. Holly was only slightly aware of the coat being draped around her as she drifted into sleep.

-Sort of a view change-

Ciel looked at the young girl once again, now covered by Sebastian's large coat. Sebastian had said there was something special about her, and that had gotten Ciel interested pretty fast. Being alone with his demon butler as his only company for ten years had gotten boring, as everyone thought he was dead. Even the queen believed he was deceased, and though not having to do her work all the time wasn't exactly horrible, there wasn't anything he could do if he wasn't the Queen's Guard Dog. Ciel had avoided his...should he call them..."friends" as much as he could when he was human, as he thought of them as a nuisance, but dealing with them seemed better than wandering around with Sebastian.

He was a demon, but no matter how many times Sebastian told him it was necessary, Ciel refused to make a contract. He was a Phantomhive, and he refused to serve anyone. Every soul he had eaten had been hunted off the street, (mostly by Sebastian, Ciel made him do everything) and though he had killed many when he was the Queen's Guard Dog, eating souls felt...he couldn't describe it, but he didn't like it much. They tasted good; he was a demon, after all, but consuming them made Ciel uncomfortable, and he didn't eat much.

Sebastian said this little girl in front of him wasn t human, but he wasn t sure exactly what she was. This made no sense to Ciel or Sebastian, since demons should be able to tell what another being was, and Ciel decided they should investigate, lacking something better to do. Ciel knew she wasn t a demon, for her eyes were green when she looked at him, and they didn t flash red or violet once. She couldn t be a Shinigami either, for her eyes had no yellow in them, just green. It didn t seem very likely she was an angel, either. Whatever she was though, it probably wasn t something evil; she looked too innocent sitting there, sleeping with her head against the cushions of the seat. Her mouse brown hair was spread out beneath her head, and she looked very peaceful. Ciel started to wonder how old she was. She could be as old as Sebastian, maybe older. That thought made him look at her a little differently, but not much. She looked so young. It seemed impossible for her to be any older than Ciel. He also wondered if she had a family or anything. She had claimed to have no home, and she had been outside in the rain, alone, but who knew if she was lying or not? There was no reason to trust this kid. But, for some reason, Ciel really wanted to. He felt sort of protective, like she was a little sister or something.

'What is wrong with me? We can t trust this girl! She's probably 2000 years old or something!'

-To Holly-

Holly was running. She didn t know where, but she was running. She wanted to get away now. Twigs and leaves whipped her face as she plowed her way through the trees.

'It's getting closer!'

Holly could hear the footsteps. She was playing outside when something had come up to her. She had no idea what, but it scared her. It had sharp teeth. Holly kept running as fast as she could, but she knew it was coming closer. It was so close now, almost on top of her, and she could hear its heavy breathing. She didn t know what it wanted, or how she would get away, and she was consumed by fear. It was then that she tripped on a fallen branch and fell face-first onto the ground. The thing walked towards her slowly and she could finally see it clearly. The creature grabbed her and she screamed. It had no eyes.

Holly sat up straight, eyes wide. She hated it when she had that dream, but it occurred often. Holly didn t want to think about it anymore, so she decided she should check out her surroundings. She was in a bed that, to her, felt life a cloud, dressed in a large nightshirt that was obviously not her size. The room she was in was decorated much more nicely than the rooms she was offered when she stayed with other people in their houses; this Ciel person must have a lot of money.

'Maybe he's a nobleman. That's weird, though. Why would he take me off the street if he was a nobleman?'

Holly got out of the bed of clouds and walked over to a mirror that was hanging on one wall. The nightshirt's size made her feel even smaller than she was which was pretty small, she still looked 8, and her brown hair was messy. You might go as far as to say she had an extreme case of bedhead that morning. Holly looked around for her dress. What did they do with it? She needed to change. Mr. Phantomhive probably didn't need her staying in his nice house for very long. She gave up and flopped onto her bed to wait. Right then the door opened.

"Miss Holly? Are you awake? Lord Phantomhive requests you come down to breakfast."

'So he was a nobleman!'

Holly sat up. "Yes, I m awake. Do you know where my dress is? I have nothing to wear to go down to breakfast."

The maid smiled. This girl was adorable! What a cute little thing the lord has found. "It was dirty, so one of the other maids got you changed out of it and into that nightshirt you're wearing. I'm sorry we didn't have a smaller size. We don't have any dresses or maid uniforms your size, so I think you should just eat in that for the time being, if that is all right."

Holly smiled back at the maid. The servants here seem to be nice, like the ones she used to have at home. "That's okay! I'm hungry. Should I go down right now?"

"Yes, I believe they're ready for you."

"You sound nice. I'm sure the food will be delicious. See you later, um..." Holly trailed off, not knowing what the maid's name was.

The maid's smile got bigger. "I'm Jenna, and I do hope you enjoy your breakfast." This was such an adorable child!

"Bye Jenna!" Holly rushed out of the bedroom but slowed down a bit when she remembered she was in a noble household. She began to quietly walk down the hall, stifling a giggle at the fact that she had almost run downstairs and to the table.

**A/N: Well, new chapter. If Ciel is OOC for caring about Holly, you'll have to deal with that if you want to keep reading, because their sibling-like relationship is like half of the plot. I hope this wasn't too short. Also, rating may change because I might want to add violence later. Yay violence!**


End file.
